Big Time Crazy Neighbours
by PenguinsPwnAll
Summary: What will Big Time Rush do when two crazy girls move in to the apartment next to them? Oh geez... There will be no silence for Bitters... I should warn you that I do NOT own Big Time Rush.. And probably won't update often.. OC ALERT!
1. Numéro Une

HEEEEY EVERYBODY! LOOK IN THE SUMMARY FOR THE DISCLAIMER! =)

AND THANKA TO MY BETA READER Firey-Sunset!

Big Time Rush

Silence. That's all that could be heard. Not even the sound of a mouse running across the floor, thankfully this was just how Bitters like it. The man in question was sat leaning back on his chair munching on a packet of crisps revelling in the rare quiet. BANG and the door flew open as someone fell through.

"OI! KEEP THE SILENCE BO- You're not the annoying hockey players from Minnesota"

"You got that right Mister Bossy Man"

2 days earlier

Anyone new to Rocque Records would notice the strange sight in room 256. Gustavo Rocque himself was pacing in front of four boys and his assistant Kelly.

"NOW! As you know I have been too busy to really keep an eye on you and your star training. You will also know that I did not tell you why. On Griffins (evil mutterings) _orders_ I have been searching for new _female _stars. I, obviously with my being here, found two girls which almost have the ability to become close to _good._ I'm sorry but I will be training them along with you so there will be less Gustavo time for the dogs. They will be living in the Palmwoods Hotel near you so be nice and show them round. I expect you to bring them along with you on Friday."

"OH! GIRLS! Are they pretty?" The boy named James questioned.

"NO QUESTIONS! NOW SCRAM!" Was the bellowed answer from the red faced man, "BEFORE I GET FREIGHT TRAIN TO MAKE YOU SCRAM!"

Present time (Thursday)

"You got that right Mister Bossy Man"

The unknown back chatterer stood and attempted to gracefully brush off the invisible dirt. At that point four teenage boys walked into the Lobby, confused at the sight before them. But before anyone had any chance to yell or even introduce themselves to this mysterious girl, someone crashed through the doors into the girl, causing both to fly to the floor again.

"Hey Nix…. I climbeded a tree" The unknown but obviously very pleased with herself newcomer chuckled.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DISRUPTING MY PEACE LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

"I will have you know… We are taller than you" one replied "We are here to sign in and DISRUPT YOUR PEACE even further" The other added.

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh! Hurry up Mister Shoutie Angry Dude"

Bitters visibly grumbled as he collected the chair that had flown away when he had jumped up at the crash. He used his hand to beckon them over so he didn't have to speak to them.

"Phoenix Sweetnam. Me and my wee lil taller than me friend here are with Rocque Records."

"Beezlewax. Rikki Beezlewax" The second one said, clearly imitating James Bond movies.

"3J" The manager told them, trying to hint towards them leaving so he could rid himself of their presence.

"We'll show them where their apartment is, 'cos it's next to ours" One of the up till now silent boys told Bitters, feeling slightly sorry for him.

"BYE MISTER GROUCHY UNSLY MANAGER PERSON!" The not really unknown anymore girls said.

On the way to their apartments the Boys introduced themselves as James (Pretty boy), Logan (Smart ass), Carlos (Helmet dude), and Kendall (In Phoenix's word's AWWWW he's so cute ^_^). The six also discussed they're future careers with Rocque Records and their next (or first) prank on Gustavo.

In room 2J

"HEY MUM!" Kendall yelled as they walked into their apartment.

"Yeah?" Was the reply. Before Kendall could say anything Carlos's excited reply was heard.

"We met the new girls Gustavo was talking about! They're sooooo cool."

"And pretty" James butted in. "Just wait till I charm one of them. Girlfriend in no time" He smiled a cheesy smile

*Thud*

"They're called Phoenix and Rikki" Logan pushed in before everyone else could cut him off.

*Thud*

"Phoenix is Awesome! She has red-ginger hair and was wearing a hat with pretty green-blue eyes! And a cool red jacket and grey shirt!" Kendall quickly told his mother before the others could talk over him.

*Thud*

"Yeah, and Rikki has natural blonde hair with bright red highlights, and freckles, and red fire eyes, and a rainbow scarf and she's cool and funny and, and, and-"

*Thud*

"Carlos! Boys! Calm down! They are next door; you will see them again, you're even gonna work with them. Now do me a favour and find out what the thudding is"

*Thud*

"It's coming from next door" the small girl named Katie added.

Together, the Hockey players left and knocked on the door to 3J. Waiting and hoping the two strange girls were still in.

*Thud*

In 3J

"OI! BEEZ! COULD YOU GET THE DOOR WHILE I UNPACK _YOUR _STUFF AS WELL AS MINE!"

"I COULD… COME IN"

*Thud*

"THAT'S NOT GETTING THE DOOR"

*Thud*

"K! I'm going, I'm going!" The unusual blonde girl up from her place on the orange sofa and padded across the red carpet towards the door.

"Oh HEYYO!" She yelled through her grin." D'ya wanna come in?"

They nodded and followed her in looking round the room in awe. Immediately noticing that the girl's apartment was much better than theirs was at first. They quickly saw what the thudding was, as Rikki returned to sitting down on the sofa and throwing a tennis ball at the wall between the two living rooms. Past one of the three doors they could hear the shuffling of someone moving stuff round.

Noticing them looking at the doors, Rikki snorted and said "Nix is in there unpacking for me, because she thinks I'll mess about and do it wrong…"

"Why does she think that" James questioned.

"Because I **would** mess about and do it wrong… Why else?"

The next morning

For the first time in a very VERY long time, Big Time Rush woke up early enough to not have to rush to whatever they were doing, which just so happened to be working with the new girls at Rocque Records. After they got ready, James suggested that they go see if the girls were awake. Now at this decision was the one that will soon make Big Time Rush realise just how weird Rikki Beezlewax and Phoenix Sweetnam were. They rushed next door and knocked to hear a quiet, groggy "Come in."

To their surprise, they walked in to find Phoenix laid on two arm chairs pushed together with the duvet over her.

"Don't you have a bed?" Carlos asked. The others waited for the reply.

"Yeah…. But I prefer sleeping here" The bird named girl replied, obviously more awake now. She gave a happy grin and went to make herself and the nowhere to be seen Rikki some pancakes.

"You know we have to set off to Rocque Records soon so we're not late" The smartest member reminded them all, "Where's Rikki?"

"PANCAKEY PANCAKE! DO WE LIKE WAFFLES?" Was the voice of the strange person from behind them.

"YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!"

"DO WE LIKE PANCA-"

"Enough please…. We'll make the pancakes and you get dressed so we can leave." Kendall chuckled, pointing out that the two girls were still in their PJammies.

30 minutes later

After much messing about and a food fight caused by Phoenix the residents in 3J were finally ready. Phoenix wearing skinny jeans, converse and a black Pirates of The Caribbean T-shirt with a white unbuttoned waistcoat over it. Rikki was wearing similar skinny jeans, along with Orange converse and a Penguin T-shirt with an unbuttoned white shirt over the top.

Before they left, Rikki grabbed a guitar case and slung it over her back. Phoenix on the over hand grabbed two drumsticks and stuck them in her pocket.

After a few silent seconds, Rikki said "Come on then we've been waiting for you for ages now"

Big Time Rush yelled and chased them through the hotel and all the way to Rocque Records.


	2. Numéro Deux

Big Time Rush

**AN: I'm not gonna write my own songs so I will state now that any songs here I do NOT own, and to be clear I'll write the singer/bands name and the song title in brackets after people have sung them. **

Now, I last left you all when the group of six were running (in two cases being chased) towards Rocque Records. They arrived just as the big black limo, that would usually carry the Big Time Crew to work, set off towards Palmwoods. Four of the six walked tiredly towards Gustavo's office, while the other two strangely had energy… As they approached the office they heard the loud notes of a new rockish-indieish style band floating through the slightly opened door.

"JEEZ! WHERE ARE THOSE KIDS?" Gustavo's voice echoed through the corridors. Rikki winked at Phoenix as they both tiptoed silently to the door sliding inside the room without a sound. …

"RAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!" Thee voices louder even than Gustavo's echoed round the building. The two girls sprinted out of the room, hiding behind Big Time Rush followed closely by the furious, red faced and very intimidating owner of Rocque Records.

"WHO ARE THOSE STUPID BRATS THAT JUST SCARED THE BLOODY LIFE OUT OF ME?"

Kelly, calmness ever-present, muttered, "The new girls we found last week, I think the band name was 'We Beardie People' … Although the name is questionable the band… Excellent. We were JUST listening to one of their songs…"

"AAAAHHHH yes…. Scare me like that again… And you WILL die" Came the threatening response.

"Gotcha" Was the red-head's reply.

"Hmm… Sorry…. I forgot to listen…. Say that again please"

Do you even need to be told who that reply came from? For those of you who don't know…. It was in fact Rikki.

"GRRRRR!" Kelly quickly pushed the girls into a recording booth to prevent the big angry man from doing anything he will most likely be imprisoned for.

"Right… Tell me when you're ready, count to five then sing. Pick two songs," Said big angry man muttered into the mike after everyone had clambered into the sound booth (including Big Time Rush).

"Kay Mr. Grumpy pants" Rikki chuckled while organising her guitar on her knee as she sat down. She ignored her fringe as it covered her face after she had looked down. On the other hand Phoenix sat behind her drum growling at her hair caused blindness as she attempted to pull the cool, slightly over doodled drumsticks from her pocket.

"Which song are we doing Nix?" The aforementioned girl smirked and muttered "UFO"

(Just imagine there are drums playing softly if you actually listen to the songs…. Imaaaaagine, Imaaaaagine….)

Rikki began skilfully playing her guitar, as moments after the two girls began singing and the drummer started umm… Drumming.

**It was late one night a little while ago,**  
**I had nothing to drink, i don't think,**  
**Okay, well maybe a glass of wine,**  
**But nothing that would loosen my mind,**  
**To the point of seeing, what I'm seeing in the sky.**  
**Woooah an alien bein'! My mind can't make sense of what I'm seein',**  
**It's beginning to take control, So I better watch out for the anal probe.**

**We got, **  
**UFO, hello.**  
**UFO, hello.**  
**UFO, hello.**  
**UFO, hello.**

**They come in peace, we stay in war,**  
**We like to get drunk and fight each other in****bars****,**  
**And all I'm tryin' to say, is if were to look,**  
**From the outside looking in, where would you begin?**

**And I,**  
**When I look into the sky and I see a****strange****light,**  
**Everything is alright, everything is alright. x2**

**UFO, hello. (If you wanna take the time to say,)**  
**UFO, hello. (I've been waitin' in a field to say,)**  
**UFO, (If you wanna take the time to say,)**  
**Hello, ( I've been waitin' in line,) x2**

**UFO, hello. (If you wanna take the time to say,)**  
**UFO, hello. (I've been waitin' in a field to say,)**  
**UFO, (If you wanna take the time to say,)**  
**Hello, ( I've been waitin' in line,)**  
**I just wanna say hi.**

**(UFO Newton Faulkner)**

"OOOHHH CAN WE DO FULL FAT NOW?" The crazy blonde yelled.

"Ah huh"

**It's hard to see the light**  
**when the fridge door is closed.**  
**Tip-Toe down the hall,**  
**open the door,**  
**found out that God is a small sausage roll.**  
**I fall and I crawl and I break**  
**and I'm dreaming of Avril Lavigne.**  
**Oh, Devil Eyes, Short skirt and thighs**  
**and I'm on my knees again.**

**Santa Claus is green**  
**He's not caffeine free**  
**You want full fat**  
**Fill that limousine**  
**I got no cash card, no car, no name**  
**And adverts don't tell me what I need**  
**He's green and not caffeine free**  
**You want full fat**  
**Fill that limousine**  
**I got no cash card, no car, no name**  
**yeah.**

**Don't read directly into the sun**  
**and the skybox is rotting your brain,**  
**they maintain,**  
**your antigrity fill you up**  
**nothing more that you can do**  
**sometimes.**

**I found the door, but my mind is naturally banana, I turn off the TV**  
**so I read a book about television**  
**I put on my shoes me coat**  
**my hat and try to leave the house**  
**but its all to much coz the grass is so green**  
**so I run back inside and I turn on the screen**

**He's green**  
**He's not caffeine free**  
**You want full fat**  
**Fill that limousine**  
**I got no cash card, no car, no name**  
**And adverts don't tell me what I need**  
**He's green and not caffeine free**  
**You want full fat**  
**Fill that limousine**  
**I got no cash card, no car, no name**  
**yeah.**

**Dib dob dib dob dib dooooble dee dar etc…**

**Santa Claus is green**  
**He's not caffeine free**  
**You want full fat**  
**Fill that limousine**  
**I got no cash card, no car, no name**  
**And adverts don't tell me what I need**  
**He's green and not caffeine free**  
**You want full fat**  
**Fill that limousine**  
**I got no cash card, no car, no name**  
**And adverts don't tell me what I need**

**He's green and not caffeine free**  
**You want full fat**  
**Fill that limousine**  
**I got no cash card, no car, no name**

**Azooda dee oww owww**

**(Full fat – Newton Faulkner)**

Now after playing these brilliant, if slightly strange songs as well as they did most people would jump and cheer or at least high five each other.. Now after meeting these characters, that is in fact what the people located in the sound booth, expected the crazy girls to do. What they did not expect was for 'Nix' to stand up while throwing a chunk of fudge in the air, having Rikki catch it in her mouth, After which 'Nix' patted her on the head saying "Good girl."

"Wash Thash okish fo- ?" The girl now munching on fudge almost questioned before deciding she couldn't be bothered to finish.

"Was that okay for ya?" Translated the drummer.

* * *

Sorry... I know BTR isn't in this much but I couldn't be bothered writing more... I'll make sure they are in the next one more... And I'll make the next one better and longer...

Tanka to my Awesome Beta reader Firey-Sunset


	3. Numéro Trois

**Sorry… I'm REALLY bad at updating my stories =D I have pins and needles in my hand from leaning on it while writing my other story. ^_^ I just reread the last chapter and saw how weird those songs were… But they shalleth stay as I am obsessed with Newton Faulkner. Also by Rockish/Indieish I meant Indie rock but I can't be bothered changing it…**

There was silence in the sound booth… You could almost hear the rustling of a mouse in the corner sleeping in a nest of wires. That is until the big angry man muttered "Tremendous" While shaking his head. But, as he put his finger on the microphone button he yelled "That was so bad I don't even know why I picked you two to be my new female stars." Kelly rolled her eyes and Big Time Rush looked shocked. The mouse scurried away.

"B-but they're amazing" Logan stuttered…

"Is this what you do with us?" Questioned James eagerly, the other three leaned towards Gustavo awaiting his answer. But to their annoyance he snorted, saying "of course not… Now can you dog's GET OUT!" They quickly scurried out of the sound booth, eyes wide in fear. "SWITCH PLACES WITH THE DOGS!" He yelled deciding that the microphone was a waste of time.

But just before BTR could exit the sound booth they heard a crash, which if this was an exaggerated story would have shook the whole building. As they peered through the window into the recording booth the strange girls seemed to have disappeared.

"On the floor" Muttered the brainpan (That was going to say Brainiest but Word decided that Brainpan was a suitable replacement so I'm going to leave it ;P) of the group. On the floor was a strange mixture of girls, microphones and….. A door handle? Untangling themselves from the floor, Phoenix and Rikki proceeded to exit as if nothing had happened.

Before anyone could question what had happened Rikki muttered "Its fine… Imaginary friend tripped me up" Phoenix shook her head and the two now slightly bruised girls began to walk off. "Wait, wait, wait!" Kelly yelled, "We're not finished yet"

"Awwwwww! I wanted to go distract the police dogs, its great fun… Until the police officers realise" Rikki whined.

"How do you distract police dogs?"

"Walk behind them making animal noises"

"Why would y-"

"ENOUGH!" Gustavo yelled in his Gustavo voice. The rest of the day proceeded in this pattern. Either Phoenix or Rikki would get distracted and Gustavo would shout at them to get their attention back to the studio. Eventually Gustavo gave up and told them with an exasperated sigh that they could leave.

As they entered the lobby of Palmwoods hotel they heard a great sigh of annoyance.

"Wonderful, the hockey heads and their two girlfriends are back" The tired teens glared at the grumpy man, But out of the corner of his eye Kendall noticed the two females of their group look at each other and nod. Worried about what they were going to do he began to speak "Please don-"

"Hush child" The red headed girl muttered. Kendall gave an annoyed grunt as he was referred to a child and crossed his arms. Suddenly Rikki began to smile widely… Somewhat _evilly _and Phoenix joined her in the creepy smiles.

"COME ON NIX! THEY HAVE A POOL!"

"YEAH! COME ON GUYS WE'LL GO PLAY IN THE POOL!" The freaky bipolarness of the girls scared the boys who had known them for almost a day now. Unsure of what to do they shrugged and followed them towards their neighbourly rooms, trying to hear what the two crazy girls in front of them were muttering.

It took only a few minutes for Rikki and Big Time Rush to change into swimming costumes. Phoenix however was taking a lot longer to get ready and as the five waited in the hall for her it became obvious to Kendall and Logan (the smarter ones in the group) that Rikki was becoming aggravated. Although her repeated words of, "ACH! SHE'S TAKING SO LONG!" And the constant beating up of any brave enough to go near her (I.E Carlos who had a helmet) helped the theory.

Finally he sighed "You guys go ahead and I'll wait for her… Otherwise I think that Rikki is going to kill someone... Usually I would say goes crazy, but I think she was crazy before we started waiting so…" They nodded gravely, but then grinned and ran down the stairs to the pool. Even from up here he could here the splash.

He waited for another two minutes before 'Nix' came out and as he saw her he felt the heat flood to his face. She looked like a… girl… She grabbed his hand and began running to the pool dragging him along.

"HURRY UP!" He chuckled and began running with her, before he noticed something strange.

"Why do you have so much stuff?"

"The idiot was ready before any of you wasn't she?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, she left all of her stuff… I had to pick it up too or she'd be complaining for hours." Kendall laughed, but took some of the stuff from her.

As they went outside they saw a lone blonde girl looking bored. Phoenix put her hands on her hips and sighed. "What did you do to them?"

Kendall raised his eyebrows at the mischievous shifty eyed look Rikki had gained, then lowered one as she put her hands in the swimming trunk pockets and began whistling. He leant round slightly to look at her as a soaking wet Carlos pulled himself out of the pool, began sneaking with exaggerated slyness toward Rikki and tried to push her in. At the last second she stepped forward so he tripped and toppled sideways into the pool.

"Sneaking won't work; she's got the hearing of a dog… Secretly I think she was brought up by wolves" At that Rikki gave a wolfish grin. Suddenly Phoenix stepped forward and quickly shoved her into the pool, "although that may be because she smells like one too." 'Nix' muttered whilst wrinkling her nose.

James spluttered… "We'd been trying to do that for ages! How did you manage that?"

"Skill" Nix laughed before pushing Kendall in with one hand and cannon balling in herself.

Carlos watched as Rikki broke the surface of the water and shook the hair out of her eyes. He smiled as she laughed and splashed Phoenix but then realised what he was doing, shook his head and dived on Logan's back, dunking him into the water.


End file.
